batman_arkhamversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fasttrack
Fasttrack is the Alphamatrix's DNA sample of a'' Citrakayah'' from the planet Chalybeas. General Information Fasttrack ''is a tall, feline-like humanoid alien who is the primary and fastest alien for land transport in the Alphamatrix roster. He is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. His personality is a lot more optimistic and energized, being quick to talk which may even interrupt others. Nonetheless, his somewhat of a hyperactive and heroic tendency is one of the more admired traits. Species ''Fasttrack's ''species is the ''Citrakayah, a race that can typically be more head-strong, superstitious and generally imperfect but still have a unique charm to them that can rarely be found in a species. This race has a tendency to divide themselves into groups, which half the time can be a bad thing. One of the more notorious things among this race is the war that thrusted the Citrakayah into the modern day. This war is the Jazski-Usith Battle of Kenaru. Kenaru was once a glorious continent, ruled by the Jazski people and more specifically, the wealthy family of Yarlina. The Jazski people were Citrakayah born with red fur on their bodies, with the other two races (Usith & Bazchin) having grey and orange fur respectively. The Yarlina family were very rich and powerful and controlled their large continent with an iron fist, which just so happened to be their people's symbol. They believed in uniting the 3 large continents of Chalybeas for a single government to take control of. The continent closest to them, Yabanin, believed more in wiping out every other Citrakayah race that did not have grey fur due to their fixation on purity. The Bazchin leader was more of a radical and his people followed as they believed his intelligence was a divine gift and that their people being more intelligent than the rest was a sign. Finally, the continent further away from the other two, Stamer, was more of a developing people as the orange-furred Citrakayah were not as prominent as the other two. One day, the Bazchin people had finally gone through with their plans and had executed a family from the Jazski people, which had begun the war. With the Bazchin people having more sophisticated and powerful weaponry as well as tactics, the Jazski had formed an alliance with the Usith people to shield themselves from and attack the Bazchin. After 6 whole years, many of the Jazski people were massacred but with the Usith's creativity, the alliance had set a trap for the Bazchin to fire most of their weaponry, causing them to run out of ammunition and supplies. The alliance took control of Yabanin soon enough and captured their leader, destabilizing his military force. Yabanin had now become part of Kenaru, forming Kenarnin. The Usith and the Jazski had taken all the Bazchin's advancements in technology including a new lightweight armor that shields them from friction, weapons and the cold. Soon after, the two races color coded their armors, with the Yarlina and Jazski/Bazchin people choosing the color yellow while the Usith people choosing the color violet. With the Jazski people now having control over the most intelligent race, they had set out to complete their goals of unifying the planet and had planned on invading Stamer. The Usith people knew they couldn't take on them alone, as they formed a plan to form an alliance with the Bazchin people that wanted independance. The Bazchin people who had high political power after the first part of the war had begun to destroy Jazski from within. Eventually, the Yarlina family had took notice of these conspiracies and had kicked the Bazchin out of power. Stamer had eventually lost to the Jazski, but the military force had disappeared into the forces of Kenarnin. Even though there were only Jazski people in power and unfortunately for the Yarlina family, there were quite a lot of members in their race that had disagreed with their government system and had began a revolution from within. This lead to the Yarlina family being assassinated one by one until they surrendered. The Bazchin people had gotten their independance and the Jazski's old government had ceased, as the Usith people rised. Every Citrakayah had now formed a peace and as part of their peace, the armor that everyone wears is now blue to represent their peace. Stamer, Kenaru and Yabanin had learned to co-exist and lived in harmony as three radically different cultures. Shortly after this gruesome war ended, they had formed an alliance and had become part of the Galactic Union, thrusting them into the modern day. All three races each had something unique to offer to the rest of the race and are generally one of the most diverse in terms of species. Home Planet The Citrakayah ''homeworld is ''Chalybeas, a relatively small planet that's usually very cold, with the weather dropping to absolute zero on most days. There are 3 main continents: Stamer, Kenaru and Yabanin, with Stamer being on the western hemisphere and Kenaru and Yabanin being on the eastern hemisphere, on top of each other. The planet is very modern in terms of technolgy and have a very powerful military force. There are many landmarks and buildings to visit created by Citrakayah artists, as well as warm caverns and geysers all around the planet, though they usually freeze up at the end of each day. Lots of wild life inhabit the planet, including predators though they are easier to take care of with the Citrakayah's large arsenal of weaponry. There are many catacombs and ruins of old wars, particularly trenches and old laboratories now used as museums. Chalybeas is a great planet to visit for its symbolic path to freedom as it achieved. Abilities & Weaknesses Fasttrack's ''primary ability is his speed, being able to pass mach 1 and possibly even the sound barrier, which of course includes an enhanced stamina. Along with his speed, he's also known for his strength, being able to lift approx. 1 ton of mass. Fasttrack wears a lightweight armor which can protect him from enemies, weapons and of course, friction. Another notable ability Fasttrack has is his claws, which he can retract at any moment. He also contains an enhanced agilty, enhanced reflexes and sharp spikes around his body. ''Fasttrack can have a hard time controlling his powers as running too fast can cause him to have a hard time stopping, which may include crashing into objects. His speed can often be his downfall as he could lose attention and randomly crash or miss whatever he's doing. Appearances Trivia *The voice actor for Fasttrack is Roger Craig Smith, based on his portrayal of Diamondhead in Ben 10 (2016). *''Fasttrack ''does indeed have a mouth, which is covered by the lightweight armor that surrounds his body. He does contain orange fur underneath the armor as well, meaning he is based on the Usith race. *The different Citrakayah races and colors of fur was directly inspired by the Earth-83 version of Fasttrack. Gallery